A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile
|airdate = May 16, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon! |next = A.D. 1589: Perfect World }} is the ninetieth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the tenth episode of the second season. This episode is the first part of the adaptation of Raphael Sorel's Soul Chronicle from Soulcalibur VI and the tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of the aforementioned Raphael and Amy Sorel since the Great Malfested War arc, as voiced by and Hitomi Nabatame, respectively; as well as the return of , as portrayed by . Synopsis Going back deep into the 16th century, this episode explores the tale of a disgraced French nobleman shunned from his own clansmen following the Evil Seed. His life forever changed upon meeting a young red-haired girl whom he would adopt as his daughter. How can a father's love for his daughter would soon turn into a descent into madness? Meanwhile, in the present... Azwel discovers that has broken free from his brainwashing and starts scheming behind his back. As punishment for deception, he turns the Time Jacker into Another X into forcing him to kill and . This drew attention from Taki who comes to deal with the Another Rider and a brainwashed . Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest cast * |神 敬介|Jin Keisuke}}: |速水 亮|Hayami Ryō}} * : |増谷 康紀|Masutani Yasunori}} * : English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Raphael Sorel: Charles Klausmeyer *Amy Sorel: Heather Hogan Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} * : |神前 元|Kanzaki Hajime}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ), (in BeyonDriver) **Geiz ***Geiz, , *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***N/A **Geiz *** , *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Taki **Woz ***Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type **Woz ***Woz, Futurering Quiz Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Taki ***Geiz: Faiz ***Woz: Quiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva *The Ridewatches/Miridewatches used in this episode are relevant to Kamen Rider X in general: **Ex-Aid (Geiz): X-Rider's second transformation call is "Dai Henshin!" after the Mercury Circuit is implanted into his body. This is the same transformation call used by in his Level 2 form and usually uses this in his other forms. And like Emu who is a doctor in Seito University Hospital, Keisuke Jin, Kamen Rider X himself, is also a doctor, as shown in his appearance in . **Faiz (Geiz): Another Kamen Rider Taisen reference, as has both met and fought X-Rider in the movie. **Ghost (Taki): Each of the forms (Damashii) used by and his are based on historical figures; as the kaijins X fought are based on mythological, fictional characters, and historical figures. **W (Taki): Both Riders are thematically letter named. **Quiz (Woz): The "X" is an indicator for an incorrect answer. *This is the first Taki Gaiden episode to feature both a Soulcalibur VI character episode adaptation and a Legend Rider tribute episode. *This is the first time Sougo is not involved fighting a Showa Another Rider. External Links *A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile in FanFiction.Net